


Drip

by thewriterpoe



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was thinking we could do some bdsm roleplay," Taemin announced one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [life_not_knife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/gifts).



> A little something 'deeply erotic' for Life_Not_Knife.

Taemin’s eyes left the bead of sweat hanging from Jongin’s jaw just in time to watch a shiver traverse the expanse of Jongin’s flushed skin; leaving in its wake a wave of goose pimples.

And somewhere from the silent apartment came the sound of dripping water.

When Taemin had suggested this scenario three days ago, greeting Jongin with ‘I was thinking we could try some bdsm roleplay,’ he hadn’t gotten the reaction he had hoped for. If it had been the first or third time Taemin had made such an announcement, Jongin might have choked on the dry piece of toast he had been chewing on but as it was, it was just another in a long line of ‘I was thinking announcements': I was thinking we should cross dress, I was thinking we should have a threesome, I was thinking…, I was thinking….

Jongin hadn’t so much as blinked at the shit eating grin on Taemin’s face, asking if Taemin wanted to tie him up and be called hyung with an equally shit eating smirk on his face. Taemin wanted Jongin bound and gagged (because he didn’t want Jongin to call him hyung), and leaking under the weight of his warm breath. And what Taemin wanted, Taemin got.

The bead of precum on Jongin’s cock was growing. Taemin licked his lips, tempted to lick it off but more than that he wanted to see it drip.

“Jongin-ah,” Taemin called, his voice low, the syllables drawn out. “Should I let you cum this time?”

Jongin’s body jerked at the word ‘cum’, his hands and feet catching against the silk ties holding him down to the chair.

Taemin looked up at Jongin slowly; knowing full well what looking up at Jongin from between his legs did to him. Taemin thought it was a shame that Jongin had to be gagged – his mouth looked so pretty with expletives falling from it. But he could rely on Jongin’s eyes; and those eyes, brimming with moisture, were begging to let him cum. It had been a long night for Jongin – five times he’d been brought to the precipe of bliss and five times he was denied by an angel with a devil’s smile. At that point, even Taemin’s breath on his thigh was torture.

Another shudder shook Jongin, releasing from the cage of his lashes a renegade tear. The mischief playing on Taemin’s face suddenly disappeared; and Jongin, to dispel the concern gathering Taemin’s brow, made a sound akin to moaning. There was a moment of conflict before Taemin decided to believe the pivot of Jongin’s pelvis towards him. At least he wouldn’t tease the other anymore; he wrapped his lips around Jongin’s head and sucked slowly. If it was not for the binds, Jongin would have choked Taemin with the violent way his body jerked at the wet warmth enveloping his throbbing dick.

Taemin sank all the way down to the base of the shaft, releasing with his teeth and tongue the hold of the cock ring and dragging it up and off Jongin’s dick, teeth gently scrapping against oversensitive skin. More tears had run tracks down Jongin’s face, down his exposed neck, pooling at the clavicle. Taemin decided Jongin had had enough. Climbing onto his lap, aligning their bodies so he could watch Jongin’s face, Taemin thrust once and Jongin was cumming.


End file.
